


bitterness is sweet

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, adventure time!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: Travesty in the Candy Kingdom makes Sana rethink her decisions on not involving herself with the current affairs of the Princess—but, there comes a time when the world gets quiet, and the only thing left is your own heart.(Or, Sana returns to Ooo after leaving upon the request of Nayeon herself. When she hears about the news of the attacks, Sana makes a choice that’s ‘for the greater good’, for unity, nostalgia and a tumultuous personal history.)





	bitterness is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i don't plan to continue... but if i ever get the inspiration back, i'll happily add onto this, for now, enjoy a short intro!

“Princess Bubblegum?”

 

Nayeon smiled, almost frowning in annoyance, but she withheld. She had insisted not to be called  _ Princess Bubblegum  _ anymore, but royal titles stuck. Peppermint Butler had almost always caught her red-handed everytime she would decide to sneak out, whether it be to go with Jeongyeon and take a trek to Sana’s cave, or take a shot at entering the Nightosphere which was only possible with Sana’s incantation, and weighing the options: Nayeon hasn’t seen the Vampire Queen for five years, they left off on what you’d call a  _ bad foot _ , and Sana wasn’t exactly keen to see her in her house when she came back for some of her belongings a week after her departure.

 

To be concise, Nayeon’s sure Sana’s out of her reach.

 

Of course, she had always thought the peppermint man to be helpful and often guide her out of the worst situations, but she wasn’t wrong about Hunson caring. The Nightosphere was inviting the last time, but considering Hunson as a person with a lack of understanding the importance of emotional stability, she wasn’t sure he’d understand his daughter’s life any better than she did —b ecause, truthfully, they were as horrible as each other. Nayeon was doing fine with the management of the Candy Kingdom, of course, Jeongyeon would drop by every so often and sort out any errands that sparked uneasy disruptions, but the thought of Sana always dawned on her during public announcements, and it was evident in the way she worded her recent royal proclamations.

 

She was cold, _too cold_ , and maybe that’s something she gets from Hunson and Sana herself, but it was a stoop in her habits. No more silly little notes at the bottom or throughout the flyers her banana guards would distribute, but a sharp statement that often lead to more fear than intended. She has her ways to get by it, public volunteering and (once in a while), per the request of Peppermint Butler, to go round houses and talk.  It was something she disliked highly, but since the excessive amounts of her ‘bad’ self returned more often, she figured it was for the better.

 

After all, when has it not been Sana’s fault? The vampire had been on her nerves for the whole years she was gone. If she just hadn’t been stupid enough to agree so estatically, so  _ quickly,  _ to leave everything behind, she wouldn’t be in a current mind battle of becoming the worst Princess in the Land of Ooo, or the mildly better Princess. Either way, she wasn’t content, nothing had been the same, or everything just turned for the worst when she had been sent away.

 

“Yes?” Nayeon turned around. Her butler had always disliked her taste in clothing, but he learned to sigh loudly instead of call her out on it directly. Nayeon was wearing something un-royal, as he would say, a pink-tinted flannel and some shorts that were half-torn, and while he kept the oath of letting the Princess have free-reign, some things were meant to be regulated. “If you’re here to comment on my appearance, you can show yourself out the way you showed yourself in.”

 

Peppermint Butler took note of the sarcasm, rocking between his toes and heels. “I advised the banana guards to not let you out until you eat. I understand recent events occuring in the Candy Kingdom give you exceeded levels of stress,  _ Princess, _ ” the butler’s tone deepened, quieting Nayeon’s breath, “but I assure you missing six meals in a row is  _ not _ ideal, and if you wish to carry on like a psychopath on a one-man mission, you’re surely not going to succeed.”

 

She ignored that. “You can’t keep me in here until I eat, that’s — that’s  _ more  _ than absurd. It’s just plain stupid.”

 

“Not eating is just the same as keeping you in here. This is double torture, your Highness, and I do not recommend it.”

 

“Look, Pep. I can deny breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks for all my life if I choose to. You asking me to eat and do a speech,  _ is in fact _ , the real double torture. I would be dead, or dying, for all I know.” She had already begun with her appearance, brushing one last strand of hair before she stood. “I’m making my speech tonight, as I’ve announced, as  _ you have instructed _ , and I do not make promises I can’t keep.”

 

(The latter statement triggered some sort of inner and self beratement from Nayeon, who, actually, did not keep  _ that  _ promise to Sana; it was that sort of childish pact that they’d never leave each other. She doubts Sana remembers, but Nayeon is too pressured and ‘perfect’ to make herself forget anything. They promised a forever they knew wouldn’t last, and yet, they still hoped.)

 

“I hope you can understand that.” Nayeon gives an unintended pointed look, relenting at the sight of Peppermint Butler’s fluctuating demeanour. He sighs, nods, and steps back to let Nayeon through the door.

 

“Yes, Princess. I will go tell the banana guards.” Maybe she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel bad. “And, Princess — your speech is written out,  _ if need be _ , on the desk in the foyer. Your wardrobe should be in the room next door, and if you do wish to wear that, food will still be waiting for you in the kitchen. I don’t have a reassurance you will, but have the thought of it being there convince you.”

 

Nayeon nods, because almost always is her butler right. “Thank you, Pep.”


End file.
